This invention relates generally to processing of textile slivers or yarns; more particularly, it concerns a solution to certain problems which arise when slivers are fed to drums for storage in coiled configuration.
Processing of textiles such as cotton, wool, synthetic fibers or combinations thereof commonly involves carding and roving steps, between which the textile sliver is fed to a drum for coiling and later removal. Coiling is accomplished by guiding the traveling sliver in a rotary path as it enters the drum; however, it is found that the sliver may tend to "hang up" or jam in the guide, as may be due to build-up of static charge on sliver and/or mechanical deflection of the sliver by guide surfaces. Also, desirable coiling is obstructed. As a consequence, time, effort and expense are frequently involved in freeing the sliver from such jamming or binding in the equipment.